The present invention relates to an apparatus for cutting an advancing yarn during the thread-up procedure of a yarn winding operation.
Yarn cutting devices are known, for example from the German Utility Model 73 23 026, German Utility Model 71 26 191, and German Patent 35 16 522. All these cutting devices have the disadvantage that it is necessary to carry out a cut very quickly, if it is to be successful, and in each instance, there exists the risk that the cut yarn end breaks open, so that is can no longer be located, and/or that the individual filaments enter into machine parts.
It is the object of the present invention to design and construct a cutting apparatus for an advancing yarn in such a manner that the yarn can be cut at any desired speed and without incurring the risk of opened yarn ends. Likewise, it is an object that the cutting operation proceed substantially independently of the yarn tension and particularly without peaks in the tensile force.